Gasification can convert carbon-containing materials to useful chemical products. These chemical products typically involve synthesis gas (syngas), which can be combusted to produce electricity, or chemically reacted to produce oxygenates or hydrocarbons in catalytic systems. The most common form of gasification in large scale industry is coal gasification, which is practiced on a worldwide basis, most notably by electricity producing power plants. Coal is delivered via gravity methods or via a slurry, and solids flow is not an issue at large scales. On the other hand, gasification using biomass is desirable from the point of view of decreasing greenhouse emissions, as biomass use is essentially a carbon neutral process if all the biomass is used, and can be a carbon negative process if some carbon is sequestered. Biomass use also reduces a country's dependence on fossil fuels. Due to its portability and widespread availability, biomass is used extensively in small scale gasification systems. The most common method for managing the flow of biomass through gasification systems utilizes gravity drop equipment. Major challenges with biomass flow in gasifiers include removing bridging within the gasifier, along with the need to manually shake and jiggle the biomass within the gasifier to remove jams. The clearing often necessitates stopping the gasifier, incurring a double cost of lost production and labor costs for the personnel tasked with the clearing. Clinker formation is also a problem as a result of non-uniform solids flow. In one instance, a biomass gasifier manual encourages the user to manually shake the grate vigorously with a grate shaking rod to clear them.
Prior art methods for managing solids flow in gasifier include a rotatable grate feature in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,514 issued to Sasol, Inc. applicable to a fixed bed coal gasifier. In this gasifier configuration, coal flow is controlled via a coal lock. A rotatable grate mechanism at the bottom of the gasifier is rotatable about the vertical axis of the ash discharge outlet, and includes at least one upwardly projecting finger or disturbing formation, to disturb the ash bed formed in use above and around the rotatable grate, when the grate is rotated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,716 issued to US Department of Energy discloses a rotating conical grate assembly which crushes agglomerates of clinkers at the bottom of a fixed bed gasifier by pinching them between stationary bars and angled bars on the surface of the rotating conical assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,184 teaches a rotating grate with scraping blades. U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,342 teaches a motor driven anti-bridging mechanical agitator having a crankshaft. The agitator is comprised of pushrods having scoop arms, the pushrods are driven in a reciprocating manner upwards and downwards via the crankshaft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,738 discloses a poking system comprising a retractable pokerod assembly used to agitate a coal bed and having means for temperature sensing clinker formation, and position sensing relative to the housing which are used to determine the frequency and extent of the actuation of the pokerod assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,992 discloses a biomass gasifier which uses a rotatable grate in conjunction with stationary bars above the grate to shear large charcoal particles so that they may be channeled through the grate.
Bridging can be a more significant issue in biomass gasifiers than in those operating with coal. Biomass undergoes significant changes in particle size and density as it traverses a gasifier, transforming to materials possessing different physical properties and different flow characteristics in the distinct drying, pyrolysis, combustion, and gasification zones. Excessive tar buildup can lead to a coating on the biomass which acts as an effective bridge between biomass particles. When this coating precipitously reaches the combustion zone, a rapid highly exothermic event can occur which destroys the zone architecture. In gasifiers that are run in conjunction with an engine, bridging can have deleterious effects on engine operation if synthesis gas is not supplied at a constant rate.